


by fifty

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV), ヤスコとケンジ | Yasuko and Kenji
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-nuclear families, Poorly written metaphors probably, ooc probably, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with the Oki family is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by fifty

**Author's Note:**

> just 50 stupid kenjimaki sentences because i wanted to write something for them that wasnt a long-winded fic

**COMFORT:** "Of course she loves you, Oki," Makio mutters quietly, watching as Kenji's fingers brush over photos of little Yasuko like feathers, "and I know for sure she always will."

 **KISS:** It's her wedding, but the way Yasuko kisses Makio's cheek has him feeling like he's the one who's just been wed, even more so when he hears her whisper 'take care of my big brother' in his ear.

 **SOFT:** Kenji's entire body relaxes only when he's asleep, and it's during moments like these that Makio's hands brush over his cheekbones like the first hint of snowfall.

 **PAIN:** As Makio nurses his legs and holds in the urge to cry, he tells himself that the next time Yasuko asks if he's willing to let her practise her waxing abilities on his legs, he's going to say no, even if wax had him thinking she'd be turning him all shiny and beautiful.

 **POTATOES:** Makio complains as another chunk of potato falls from his chopsticks into the curry, spewing out something them being too soft, but he doesn't quite expect Yasuko's teasing 'just like you, Maki'.

 **RAIN:** Kenji's sitting in the hall again, and though the water falling from the sky seems to reflect off his glasses, Makio doesn't have to look to know that he's thinking of another rainy day ten years past--doesn't have to look to know that when he wraps his arms around Kenji's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, Kenji won't fight back.

 **CHOCOLATE:** There's a box of chocolates on Makio's bedside table, and when he tries to ask Kazu about who left it for him, the visible fear that appears in the young man's eyes tells him enough to know who it was--that and the fact that the chocolates are way, way too bitter.

 **HAPPINESS:** "Oi, Sakaki--pose for me."

 **TELEPHONE:** Makio's been to Hong Kong before, but this is the first time he's begged the heavens to get his cellphone ringing with a call from an angry artist back in Japan.

 **EARS:** One reason Kenji hates when Makio's chin is on his shoulder is because Makio likes to bite--more specifically, he likes to bite where Kenji used to have an earring, _just_ because he knows it drives Kenji wild.

 **NAME:** The kanji for Oki Kenji will never look better than it does scrawled on Makio's inner thigh in calligraphy ink.

 **SENSUAL:** Paper crinkles beneath Makio's arching back as the kanji's mirrored on his other thigh with a warm, wet tongue as a paintbrush.

 **DEATH:** He gets it, now, why it's called le petite mort--every time Kenji makes him come, Makio swears he's reborn.

 **SEX:** The sheets are still warm beneath them, their fingers entwined as they try to catch their breath, and when Kenji's hips start to roll again, Makio gasps fruitlessly into the air above him: fuck me, use me, come on come on come _on_.

 **TOUCH:** Fingers brushing over a phantom mark on his hip, Makio frowns deeply at his reflection--and how that's the eighteenth mark he's found so far.

 **WEAKNESS:** Only Yasuko can throw such a soft punch and have Makio falling over and wincing, but that's only because he becomes ten times softer whenever it comes to that silly girl.

 **TEARS:** Love is too much for him, Makio thinks, because if it's supposed to be good and beautiful, then why does thinking of it make him cry?

 **SPEED:** That fifteen years have passed since they first met is something that always sends Makio reeling, but he supposes time really does fly when you're having fun.

 **WIND:** Watching the towel wrapped around Kenji's forehead suddenly sail through the air is the most amazing thing Makio's ever witnessed in his entire life.

 **FREEDOM:** To become the next boss of his gang is his future, Makio knows, but that only makes him savour whatever moment he's got left with this beautiful young girl and her grumpy older brother.

 **LIFE:** Makio doesn't think he'll ever be able to move on.

 **JEALOUSY:** "The only reason Yasuko talks to me about her problems with Jun is because she knows you'll just yell at her if she tells you, dumbass!"

 **HANDS:** The first and last time Kenji allows Makio to work on his manga with him is the day Makio realises that he does not, in fact, have good enough hand-eye coordination to trace ten stupid fingers.

 **TASTE:** Being interrupted from shoving his tongue down Kenji's throat is normal; being interrupted because Yasuko's shrieking at the way the colour of Makio's shirt clashes with Kenji's is not.

 **DEVOTION:** "It's scary--" a kiss, soft and quiet into Makio's neck "--knowing I'd get hurt for you anyday."

 **FOREVER:** "It's scarier--" a squeeze, firm and almost desperate around Makio's middle "--knowing that one day I might not be able to."

 **BLOOD:** "But it's scariest to think that when you leave, you could end up bleeding out in Singapore, and I wouldn't know at all."

 **SICKNESS:** Makio didn't think the flu was all that revolutionary until he heard Kenji's booming voice yelling about homemade soup from Yasuko at the entrance to the Sakaki residence.

 **MELODY:** There are melodies hidden in Kenji's bones--symphonies of loyalty and pride and kindness wedged deep in the valleys of his ribcage--and if Makio presses his lips to his skin often enough, sometimes he swears he can feel them on his tongue.

 **STAR:** A meteor shower paints the sky in starlight, but both of them know that the only star they'd ever need is the girl that's fallen asleep between them.

 **HOME:** Sometimes Makio wishes his entire gang could fit in Kenji's house, if only because it'd make everything so much easier.

 **CONFUSION:** "The name of your new manga's heroine is Maki?"

 **FEAR:** Makio's only met true fear thrice--once during his term exams, once when the Kumada Clan came to Agnes High, and once when an anonymous phonecall asked him how Kenji and Yasuko were doing.

 **LIGHTNING/THUNDER:** The bolts always flash before the skies crack and roar, like how Makio's entire vision flashes white right before he moans Kenji's name at the peak of his crescendo.

 **BONDS:** "Say, when will you ask my big brother to marry you?"

 **MARKET:** If school is one place to learn, the market should be another, if only because Makio swears to the gods that Yasuko being able to get everything for nearly-free has got to be the kind of perfection only textbooks can achieve.

 **TECHNOLOGY:** No matter how much he tries, Makio just can't understand why Yasuko cried for him when he said he dropped his phone in the toilet and flushed it down.

 **GIFT:** It has to be a reward, Makio thinks, seeing Kenji's lashes against his cheeks in the sunlight that filters from the window; it has to be a reward from whatever gods are out there.

 **SMILE:** Kenji makes people cry when he smiles, and Makio is no exception--but that's probably because Kenji only ever does it when he thinks Makio isn't looking.

 **INNOCENCE:** There's only one person in the world who'd give Makio a pressed flower on his birthday, and he promises that the next time he sees Tsubaki Yasuko (in the presence of her husband or not), he's going to kiss her so damn _hard_.

 **COMPLETION:** He might've only been half a person before he found him, but he's never been all that good at maths.

 **CLOUDS:** The only thing softer than the clouds in the sky is Makio's heart when Kenji asks him to go watch them with him while they wait for Yasuko to come home.

 **SKY:** When Kenji laughs, patches of blue fall from the sky like heavy puzzle pieces, and Makio swears that the grass he's standing on has got to be air.

 **HEAVEN:** Makio deserves to be happy, boss of a gang or not.

 **HELL:** Kenji and Yasuko don't deserve to get hurt, friends of a yakuza boss or not.

 **SUN:** Staring at the sun long enough is bound to end up blinding someone, and Makio thinks perhaps it's true, because nobody has ever looked like Oki Kenji in Makio's failing eyes, and nobody will ever compare.

 **MOON:** As long as the sun keeps shining on him, Makio thinks he'll be okay.

 **WAVES:** Kenji's kisses are ruthless and devouring, soft and lulling, and Makio sinks thinking of salt and death and _maybe it isn't so bad to drown_.

 **HAIR:** Sometimes Yasuko brushes his hair, and all the time Makio ends up falling asleep somehow.

 **SUPERNOVA:** There are stars written in Makio's body, and he thinks they die out all at once in brilliant flashes of light when Kenji tells him he loves him into the galaxies of his spine.


End file.
